


relief, released

by Anonymous



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the tale of a survivor's morning.





	relief, released

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from "leave a trace" by chvrches

his eyes open slowly, half-lidded.

it’s morning.

the realization comes on him slowly, like it’s muddled in molasses, opaque and sluggish. yut-lung sucks in a breath, ignores the way his ribcage aches as his chest expands, making room for the testament of life between the crevices of pain and bruises.

rising from bed is its own war. his body aches; he quivers from the phantom hands that he can still feel on his body; he chokes on the lingering miasma of money and sex and fetishization that clogs the air.

some days, this feel insurmountable.

his mind is sharp and fingers quick, and how easy it would be to surrender, to allow this to consume him.

but his eyes open fully, his lips pressing together; the softness of a youth he’s never had turns hard, a suit of armor made of needles shrugged on before he’s even sat up.

they’ve done many things to him, body and soul.

but they haven’t destroyed him yet.

and so yut-lung rises, wincing at the pain as he lifts his arms to pull his hair back into a messy ponytail.  he stands, legs shaky as a newborn fawn, but he waits until he can steady himself before walking to the window. throwing back the curtains, he’s bathed in a glowing dress of soft yellows and oranges, the gossamer gown of sunlit tendrils.

the moon allows the sun to paint him, to tenderly lick across his battered skin in apology for the sins of the night; to encourage him, to stoke the flame that still burns within.

closing his eyes, yut-lung tips his head back, allows himself to smile.

_ they haven’t gotten you yet, little moon. you will have what's rightfully yours. _

today is a new day.


End file.
